Time is a Gift
by Bookworm Gal
Summary: The Clock, much like time itself, is a gift and not to be tampered with. There are many precious gifts that should never be squandered. Appreciate those gifts that others might take for granted because someday they might be gone. Someday, time may run out. Someday, your luck might end. Someday, life will be lost. And remember what the true purpose of a gift is.


**Okay, let me just preface this by saying I didn't play "Ratchet and Clank" growing up. My younger brother did. I played different video games. But I did see him play it a few times. I just never saw enough to really figure out what was going on or get caught up in the plot. I couldn't even keep track of which name went with which character.**

 **But then the movie came out and it was amusing. So I decided to learn a little more about the franchise. And rather than try to hunt down games that are at least a decade old in some cases, I looked up some Let's Play videos on Youtube. And thanks to Tealgamemaster, I managed to see almost all the games for the franchise and learn plenty about these characters and the universe they live in.**

 **Needless to say, I rather enjoyed watching them and probably would have liked playing some of them (though I doubt I could finish them easily). I especially enjoyed the world-building and plot developments in "Tools of Destruction," "Quest for Booty," and "A Crack in Time." There was just a good overall story arc that stretched over multiple games. And the games managed to inspire… well, this one-shot.**

 **Okay, I don't own any of this. I own neither the rights to the games and characters nor do I own physical copies of the games (though my brother might have a couple tucked away somewhere if he didn't sell them to Gamestop).**

 **And beware of spoilers. Especially regarding the "Tools of Destruction," "Quest for Booty," and "A Crack in Time" story arc. And definitely spoilers for the climax of "A Crack in Time" in the middle part of this one-shot. Very spoiler-ific for that dramatic and climatic scene. I'm not even kidding about how much of a spoiler it is for that part of the game. And a little spoiler-ish for the very first, original "Ratchet and Clank" game.**

 **Anyway, maybe my rambling mind will churn out something you'll enjoy. I hope so. All I know is that I had to write something for this.**

Time is a Gift

The Zoni were not meant to exist in this dimension.

There was no reason to deny a simple truth. They weren't native to their current dimension and the properties of it didn't agree with their biology at all. Beings made of energy rather than matter, the Zoni couldn't survive long outside their robotic suits that protected them and stabilized them into a solid form. And the space-time continuum turned out to be more fragile, even before the damage caused by sharing time travel with the Fongoids. Then there was their ability to see visions. Even with the Great Clock to stabilize and strengthen the flow of time in this dimension, they only could manage small glimpses of the future rather than more detailed and certain knowledge.

But this dimension was safer than the home dimension they fled so long ago. And there was beauty even with something delicate. Time was a precious gift and should be treasured regardless of the dimension.

That did not change the fact they were not meant for this place. There were side effects for their species choosing to live in this dimension.

Some were small, like the euphoric state that affected them when alone. The hive mind that most of the Zoni depended on meant isolation led to no focus or complex thought, but the child-like state didn't happen in their native dimension. Only a small portion of the Zoni could work alone and even fewer in this dimension. In fact, out of the approximate 117,000 Zoni in this dimension, Orvus was the only one who possessed the rare gift of true individuality.

The larger concern about living in this dimension, the final proof that the Zoni were not meant to exist in their new home, was that the 117,000 Zoni who called the Great Clock their home were the same ones who came across the dimensions in the first place. There had been no children in eons. Creating new energy beings was different than the process for more organic creatures, but children were fragile regardless of their form. No matter how quickly they tried to protect and stabilize them in robotic suits similar to the adults, the children soon faded before they could truly live. The Zoni tried to bring children into existence in this dimension 460 times and failed 460 times.

But this time would be different. Orvus knew it would be. His son would not share the fate the others succumbed to over the eons. He would be unique among the Zoni and wonderful.

It started when a stranger wandered into the Great Clock, an unrecognized face where there should only be robots and Zoni. He was a friendly fellow that Orvus instantly liked and who appreciated his sense of humor. And the stranger, who claimed to be a plumber while clearly something far more, started chatting as he worked. He mentioned that when the pressures and strain in a plumbing system are too great, sometimes thicker pipes or different configurations must be adapted to create something new to do the job. And somehow that inspired Orvus to consider stronger, sturdier, tougher, and unusual ways to protect their children, which he suspected was the point of the Plumber's visit. Their children would be different in the future from the rest of the Zoni, but they might now survive.

The next step was finding a way to create a durable and appropriate body for his son. This child would be the one to take his place someday. He would protect and care for the Great Clock. Orvus knew that he could keep his son close and teach him all that there was to know about the heavy and vital responsibility. He could bring all the necessary components and materials there and his son would never be exposed to the dangers of the universe.

But he would never see the wonders either. He knew his child deserved to experience all that life could offer. Otherwise, how would he be able to appreciate the importance of the Great Clock and the universe it protected? And when Orvus realized this would be one of the rare Zoni who could survive alone and would not depend on their hive mind to think, he knew his son could handle the challenges of the universe. The risk was worth it.

That was why Orvus took the fragile and vulnerable Zoni soul from the Great Clock where the tiny orange orb of light was created to the distant Solana Galaxy. On the planet of Quartu, Orvus found a Blargian robot factory that had converted from producing Info-bots to building Sentry-bots and War-bots. The AI running the factory didn't approve of the change and certainly didn't approve of the purpose for their construction. But she was limited in what she could do to stop what was planned.

The universe possessed a wonderful sense of humor. It was the only explanation. He needed a body for his son's Zoni soul and she needed someone to send a warning to the rest of the galaxy. What were the chances of encountering each other when they held the key to solving each other's dilemma?

The simple and monotonous task of creating the same exact models of Sentry-bots meant she was left with plenty of processing power to arrange the necessary materials and design alterations for a single unique one. And the task went quickly since they knew exactly what was necessary

A standard model 7.66 robot with XP-88 sisterboards. A highly-modifiable and upgradable design, letting him make decisions someday about what he wanted as his capabilities. A Robotic Ignition System that would work on nearly any model of vehicle, ensuring he could travel easily. Far more processing power and memory than the standard Sentry-bot. Enhanced sensors capable of detecting his fellow Zoni even when invisible to others. And constructed of far denser and stronger metal than the robotic suits of the other Zoni, ensuring he would be protected and stable. Because it wasn't just a robotic suit; he would be a full robot with the soul of a Zoni.

And Orvus hid a program of himself in the memory, locked behind the most thorough security possible. Someday his son would take his place protecting and caring for the Great Clock, so Orvus ensured he would always have the guidance necessary to fulfill that future role. No matter what happened, his son would be prepared.

One non-standard robot on the assembly line, a supposed "defect" that would barely be considered a blip in the steady production, would pass unnoticed by most of the galaxy. Anyone who sought a Zoni or knowledge of the Great Clock would not look for a robot.

Orvus and the AI of the Blargian robot factory couldn't look more different. She appeared like a computer screen while he looked like a small humanoid with a purple face, blue eyes, and wearing a robotic suit. But as he flew into the very assembly process to place his son's soul in the body being constructed, Orvus knew they were both parents to this special and unique child.

He hid out of sight when his son came online, watching to make sure that it truly worked while keeping the little robot from asking him questions that should wait for another day. Orvus watched him discover the Info-bot and flee the factory, barely dodging attempts to annihilate the "defective" robot. And though he worried that his son would be destroyed before he had a chance to live or that he would even fade from existence like the other Zoni children, he was stronger than his small size would suggest and escaped alive.

"He made it," Orvus said proudly. "I saw him locate a ship and he's on his way."

"Serial Number B5429671 shall succeed and stop Chairman Drek," typed the factory AI, the words appearing on screen.

"I actually intended to call him XJ-0461," he said. "It connects to his Zoni heritage and our children's struggles to thrive in this dimension while acknowledging his robotic existence. Also, I rather like how it looks printed in the Zoni language."

"He is one of my Sentry-bots. The materials for his construction, some of his parts, and a few aspects of his programming are identical to what are used in normal Sentry-bots. He will be using the serial number."

Smiling at the screen, Orvus said, "Perhaps it would be best to wait and see what name he prefers. We shall let him choose."

"That might be best. We chose his future and his purpose. Warning of Chairman Drek's intentions for his mother and taking responsibility for the Great Clock from his father. Let him choose at least one aspect of his existence."

"He'll have the ability to choose more than that. We gave him the universe and time to see its wonders. And those are precious gifts." Floating a little closer, Orvus said, "Of course, so is he. His very existence is miraculous. It will be nice to see what our son does with his life."

And since one of the perks of being a Zoni was that they could peek into the future and catch small glimpses of what it held, Orvus decided to enjoy a little preview. The more Zoni involved, the further they could see ahead. But he could at least see a small vision of his son's future.

What he saw was certainly not what he would have expected. A half-grown member of a feline species that supposedly vanished from the entire dimension a short time before stood beside his son. Lombaxes disappeared a decade and a half ago. And yet the large ears, large feet, the five fingered hands, the orange fur with brown stripes, and the tail with the furry tuft on the end were too distinct for him to be any other species. He even wielded his Omni-Wrench equally as a tool and as a weapon, just like how the rest of the Lombaxes always treated the things. Being inventors and formidable fighters was practically encoded in their biology.

How his son would find a member of an endangered species, especially one so young that he probably did not even remember his people before they vanished, Orvus wasn't sure. But it should certainly be an interesting series of events. He would have to watch the two of them very carefully.

* * *

For all of his upgrades and his Zoni father, Clank was still a Blargian-constructed, standard model 7.66, defective Sentry-bot.

Yes, he was far smaller, more compact, and less heavily-armed. Yes, his processor was far more advanced and powerful than most Sentry-bots require. They rarely need to think beyond the concepts of sounding the alarm and firing at intruders who enter a location. And yes, he was not bound to their aggression, violent, impulsive programming and the destructive imperative that guided their actions. And that was a good thing since someone needed to serve as the voice of reason for his best friend at times. But even with the clear differences, there were some aspects that proved he began as a Sentry-bot.

Among other things, his sensors were adept at keeping track of the health conditions of organics in his immediate vicinity. Heart-rates, respiration, temperature, and so on. For most Sentry-bots, it assisted in determining if they were successful in destroying a target. And considering how easy they were to trick, they required all the assistance possible. For Clank, he mostly used it to keep track of Ratchet's condition in combat or making sure he was not getting sick and trying to hide it. He did not think about it or even notice it most of the time, relegating the input to background data while he focused on more important sensor input and thought processes.

So while Clank registered the elevated heart-rate and temperature for General Alister Azimuth, he did not think about it. He had already determined the older Lombax was an intense, focused, and occasionally aggressive individual who reacted strongly to events, such as storming off when denied his goal. Between what little he had observed personally and what Ratchet had described about their adventures along the way, an elevated heart-rate compared to normal made sense for him.

And Clank's thoughts were focused on the future. His future caring for the Great Clock. His future fulfilling the role he was built for. His future away from his best friend. But he was also thinking about the conversation he was currently having with Ratchet, jokingly talking about which of them was the sidekick and even laughing a little. He would miss doing this with Ratchet. Those thoughts and the complicated emotions they evoked occupied most of his processor to the point he barely noticed the agitated state of the older, pale gray-furred Lombax.

If he was not so distracted, perhaps Clank would have realized that the intense, angry, and stubborn General had been denied something he sought for years and was standing in the middle of the ultimate temptation. If Ratchet was any indication about what was normal for the species, Lombaxes could be impulsive when angry. If he actually spared any of his processing power on that knowledge and connected it to the elevated heart-rate, Clank might have realized the potential problem a few seconds sooner.

But he was distracted, trying to focus on Ratchet and his offer to walk him into the Orvus Chamber of the Great Clock rather than the idea of his friend eventually flying away. And because Clank didn't pay attention to what his sensors told him about General Azimuth's current condition, he did not predict what would happen. He only recognized something was wrong when he heard it.

"Where are you going? This is your responsibility. You can't just walk away," said General Azimuth, the volume and anger growing with each sentence. Anger that the accelerated heart-rate and elevated temperature were already hinting at before. "The Lombaxes need us! Don't walk away from me!"

A sizzling crackle of a charging weapon, the double-ended Praetorian Omni-Wrench, filled the air as the furious Lombax shouted.

"I said _stop_!"

He and Ratchet could turn around in the time frame available, but that was the only reaction they could manage in the mere seconds between what they heard and what was happening. But even if his body could only go as fast as the limits of his servos, Clank's perception and thoughts were far quicker. He could observe and understand every nanosecond of it.

A blast of powerful, negatively-charged energy hit Ratchet square in the chest. His unprotected and vulnerable chest. He had deactivated the holo-armor because it should have been safe and even holographic armor technology could hinder movement a little. They thought it would be safe for him to get rid of the extra weight. The intense blast of energy knocked the younger Lombax towards the edge of the structure. And Clank's sensors provided far more information about the damage it caused than he wanted.

Clutching his chest in obvious pain, Ratchet straightened unsteadily and grimaced. Clank could detect his heart-beat lose its steady rhythm, the electrical shock of the blast upsetting the pattern. It began skipping unevenly and slowing from normal. Ratchet started gasping, clearly feeling what was happening.

Move. Clank knew he needed to move, to get past the almost paralyzing shock of what was happening. He needed to move. He needed to reach him.

The heart-beat was slowing, growing further apart. Ratchet's hand started to drop limply and his unfocused eyes slid shut. Clank finally managed to make his legs move, breaking into a run seconds after the initial attack. Only a few seconds. It just felt longer. He ran the short distance separating them as Ratchet started to tumble backwards.

Clank grabbed at his best friend even as his Sentry-bot programming announced that the target was destroyed. Even as the young Lombax fell over the edge and Clank's hand missed, he knew the heart-beat had already stopped.

" _Ratchet!_ " he shouted desperately, straining the limits of his vocal synthesizer.

For a moment, all his systems stalled as the impossibility of it all overwhelmed him. He could not believe what just happened, Clank staring at the endless drop that swallowed his friend from sight. This was not right. They fell from deadly heights before. Numerous times. One of them would fall, but the other would catch them in time. But he could not catch Ratchet. There was nothing he could do to reach him. And even catching him would not make a difference. He could not save him. Ratchet, his closest friend and the one constant through his entire existence, was gone.

Not gone like he had flown back home. Gone from the entire universe. Even after traveling across three galaxies, defeating multiple armies and powerful criminals, and saving countless lives, Ratchet was gone as if he had never existed in the first place. The very concept left a painful emptiness that tried to swallow everything else like a black hole inside Clank.

Was it possible for someone's heart to shatter when they were not built with the organ?

Clank turned towards General Azimuth, the cause of his current shock and the emotional pain sinking into every circuit. The older, taller, and stronger Lombax glared with fury and hatred at the robot, as if he blamed Clank for the unprovoked attack. His brown eyes practically burned with the anger, desperation, and unrelenting determination that compelled him forward. Nothing would stop him from his goal. All obstacles would be removed or destroyed, even if it was the life of a not-even-fully-mature Lombax that had trusted General Azimuth. He had clearly gone too far to hesitate or reconsider for something so small.

General Azimuth fired another blast, forcing Clank out of his frozen state in order to survive. The small robot dove to the left barely in the nick of time. But his death was not General Azimuth's goal; he was merely an obstacle. By the time the older Lombax turned his attention towards the Great Clock, Clank managed to push aside the overwhelming emotions trying to control his processor. He needed to focus. The Great Clock needed protection. That was his purpose. He had to keep General Azimuth out of the Orvus Chamber.

His sparse combative programming and years of experience in dangerous situations guided his actions as Clank moved. He did not think. He did not even try. And he barely noticed that Sigmund was trying to slow General Azimuth down. Clank simply jumped, ran, and used the Chronoscepter to travel as quickly as possible.

"It's all his fault. He left me no choice," shouted General Azimuth, trying to rationalize away his actions.

Do not think about it. Do not think about anything. Just keep moving. Protect the Orvus Chamber. Do not think.

Sigmund was yelling about stopping General Azimuth. Clank did not acknowledge the words. He was already racing towards his goal. He just let experience and programming guide his actions. He had dealt with various obstacles and threats in the past. He had learned how to traverse the Great Clock, slowing the spinning parts enough to leap on them. He could go through the motions without having to think.

"Miserable, heartless, soulless, little robot," snarled General Azimuth, firing more blasts of crackling energy in his direction just as Clank reached the solid walkway.

Clank dodged electrical blasts just as he had dodged attacks in the past. He did not often have to fight alone, but he had some experience. And he was not truly fighting. He was running. He was running towards the Orvus Chamber. He had to protect it.

He ignored how General Azimuth ranted about "correcting" the past. He could not spare the time. He needed to hurry. Just keep moving and do not think about it.

He was not even certain how he managed it, but Clank ran inside slightly ahead of General Azimuth. He hit the button and the door slammed closed right in front of the older Lombax.

"Open this door!" shouted General Azimuth, practically snarling as he pounded against the obstacle. "Do you hear me?!"

Clank kept running towards the lever, still acting on his decision to protect the Great Clock from misuse. But the threat had been stopped at least temporarily and he could no longer focus on it. He started thinking again. True realization of what was happening began to properly sink in again and the emotional fallout struck hard, slowing him down to a walk as he approached the lever.

Clank briefly envied his fellow Sentry-bots for being too limited to have complex thoughts and emotions. If he was built like them, he would not feel this way. That might be easier. Or perhaps it would be easier if he was organic. Then he would have the capacity to cry, something that would be appropriate for his current emotional state. Would being able to cry make it hurt less?

It should not be this difficult. The idea of Orvus being gone was sad, but manageable. He had only recently known of his existence and only met programmed versions of the Zoni. Even if he was his father, Clank could handle that loss.

But losing Ratchet was different. From the instant Clank crashed on the Kyzil Plateau of Veldin, almost immediately after his first moments of existence involved being attacked, he had Ratchet. Even in those distant days where the young Lombax orphan was at his most abrasive, selfish, and impulsive, he was there. The majority of Clank's existence and almost every fond memory involved Ratchet somehow. The very notion of being separated permanently seemed too difficult to comprehend. Even when Clank chose to stay in the Great Clock, it did not feel as real or final as seeing his dead best friend falling into an endless abyss.

Dead. Ratchet died. And Clank was powerless to stop it. It was over. Whatever the future may have once held for their friendship no longer mattered. Time had run out.

Time.

Standing in front of the lever, Clank stared. He could understand to an extent General Azimuth's unrelenting drive to use the Great Clock to change the past, to use it for a purpose it was not designed to perform. The temptation felt so strong. But memories filled his processor and stayed his hand, the words and voices haunting him.

"The Clock, much like time itself, is a gift and not to be tampered with," Orvus's voice warned, even memories of an interrupted recording making his intentions clear.

Tampering with time was dangerous. Too many paradoxes and changes would simply repeat the problem the Fongoids once caused, the problem that caused the necessity of the Great Clock in the first place. The universe was too fragile after that event. Using the Great Clock to turn back time could destroy all existence. Breaking the space-time continuum would doom everyone, including Ratchet in the past.

His friend's voice, traveling across a weak signal as he desperately hunted for years, reminded, "Are you kidding me? You think I would leave my best pal out here alone?"

Ratchet searched for almost two years to find him, never giving up. Clank was offline for most of that time, but Ratchet never gave up hope of seeing him again. And they only managed one final adventure to defeat Dr. Nefarious before everything was destroyed. It was not fair. But what right did Clank have to do exactly what he refused General Azimuth?

Perhaps it was best that Ratchet skipped that farewell handshake and pulled the small robot into a hug instead. At least their last moments together consisted of that hug and joking around a little. There were fewer regrets that way.

"Your father went to great lengths to protect this room from those who would abuse it," stated the memory of Sigmund's voice, the real one still outside with an angry Lombax.

Clank slumped, sorrow and resignation weighing him down. He could not do it. He could not risk everything, break his father's single rule, and abuse the Great Clock he was meant to protect. This was what he was built for. He could not ruin everything just because he had lost the most important person in his life.

It was the logical choice and logic had been a guiding force for Clank from the beginning. He must accept it. There was no other way.

The Plumber's voice, appearing just as mysteriously in his mind as he did everywhere else in the universe, said cryptically, "I wouldn't risk more than six minutes."

"Six minutes," said Clank quietly, a finger tapping his round chin thoughtfully.

The Plumber always appeared in impossible locations, across galaxies and even in Clank's mind. And he always knew more than he should. He shared knowledge and objects that always proved useful. The Plumber's advice always became important eventually. His words about six minutes meant something vital.

Clank raised his gaze back to the lever again, something akin to hope igniting. Six minutes was not that long and that would limit the danger. There would be minimal risk of paradoxes and strain on the space-time continuum. It was barely time to correct a single mistake, to change one tragic moment.

Logically, it made no sense to take even the small risk. Logic dictated that a single life was not worth endangering the entire universe and disobeying his father's single command simply because a plumber made a cryptic statement that could be easily misinterpreted. Logic warned that it should not even be attempted.

Logic could dive in a black hole as far as Clank was concerned.

He jumped up to the switch as he checked his internal chronographer. Even with all the thoughts he had dealt with since the attack, the speed that Clank's processor could operate at meant that it was not truly that long ago. It was less than six minutes. He had a chance. Clank pulled the switch slightly, calculating the minimal amount of time required to go back in order to both achieve his goal and produce the smallest risk to the universe.

Hoping it would be enough and that it would work, Clank listened to the sounds of the Great Clock as the mechanisms powered up and activated. Then a flash of blinding blue light filled the chamber.

Time reversed, rewinding every moment at a high velocity that left Clank's processor whirling. Every step, jump, and gesture was repeated backwards. His body moved outside of his control, dragging his mind along for the ride. Whether it was because he was the one to pull the switch or because of his installed Quantum Actuator, he was aware of the entire unnerving process.

Then everything stopped. Stillness and silence ruled his surroundings, the flow of time halted. But the Quantum Actuator ensured Clank was not locked in place. He glanced around, feeling surprised that it actually worked. He was back on the platform, standing halfway between the two Lombaxes. General Azimuth's face locked in terrifying rage, the blast of energy frozen just as it left the Praetorian Omni-Wrench. And Ratchet stood in mid-turn, confused and surprised by the words and sizzling energy he would have just heard.

Ratchet, unharmed and whole. Ratchet, not in pain and falling. Ratchet, still within his power to save.

It worked. Ratchet was alive. Ratchet had a chance. Ratchet had time. And Clank would not squander this gift.

He moved, running towards the time-frozen Ratchet. Desperation and fear of what he knew would happen propelled him forward. He ran towards his friend just as he tried the first time. But unlike before, Clank had a head start and knew the consequences for failure. This time, he refused to be too late to save him.

Time began ticking forward just as Clank jumped and tackled Ratchet, even the weight of the small robot enough to knock him to the ground when the Lombax did not expect it. And the timing was perfect, the blast passing over the pair to destroy the path to the Orvus Chamber.

While Ratchet stared in betrayed horror and surprise at the furious General Azimuth, Clank focused briefly on his Sentry-bot programming. Two heart-beats in his immediate vicinity. Two Lombaxes in agitated states, but alive. Ratchet was alive. His best friend was alive and unharmed. Even if the situation still seemed grave, Clank felt relief flood every circuit.

Then the moment passed and General Azimuth dove for a section of piping, sliding along the length in clear pursuit of his goal. Slinging Clank on his back with a practiced motion while simultaneously yanking on his grind boots, Ratchet chased after him.

"I'm sorry, Ratchet. I've come too far to fail now," shouted the older Lombax as he navigated the rails and pipes of the Great Clock.

"General, what are you doing?" a confused Ratchet called to him, matching each leap with athletic expertise.

"Correcting a mistake. The Lombaxes are coming home, with or without your help."

From his familiar position on Ratchet's back, Clank could not see most of the older Lombax's movement. But he had learned to peer over his friend's shoulder when possible and to catch glimpses when Ratchet flipped.

General Azimuth was quick and nimble, a fully grown Lombax who spent a lifetime honing his skills. He was also clearly obsessed to the point there would be no reasoning with him. That did not mean that Ratchet would not try.

"General, you have to stop this," he shouted, refusing to give up on his last connection to his species. "You can't change the past."

"Can't? Hah. Never could let go of consequences, could you?"

The chase left the piping and railing of the Great Clock for some of the intact platforms, Ratchet almost instantly switching to his hover boots to compensate. The younger Lombax's heart raced, both from exertion and distress. Clank knew that Ratchet was greatly upset at the betrayal and that General Azimuth refused to listen to reason.

But Clank could understand a little about why older Lombax refused to be swayed. Ratchet had shared his history. He carried the guilt of an entire species being banished, of his friend and Ratchet's father dying at the hands of Tachyon. He carried that guilt for years. And he clung to a single hope desperately, unable to accept that it could not be done.

General Azimuth would risk everything to get back what was lost. Just as Clank took a smaller risk to regain what he lost. The only difference was the scale involved. Six minutes was not enough for the older Lombax. What he wanted, he could not have. The paradoxes and time frame were just too great.

"I can't let you get in the way," snarled General Azimuth, Clank glimpsing him firing blasts of energy in their direction.

Memories of an unsteady heartbeat growing silent gripped the small robot as he called out a warning. But this time was different. Ratchet had activated his holo-armor at the start of the chase and he saw the attacks coming. Years of experience facing every type of enemy imaginable meant that the sizzling blasts intended to slow them down barely fazed Ratchet. He dodged and leapt over them without ever losing sight of General Azimuth. And the older Lombax clearly never lost sight of his ultimate goal.

"Ratchet, we cannot let him touch that lever," warned Clank, noticing that their winding journey around the Great Clock had allowed him to detour around the damaged path and nearly reach the Orvus Chamber.

Even as he spoke, Clank caught a glimpse of General Azimuth landing on the balcony and run through the door. Guilt struck hard as he realized he had failed. By turning back time to save Ratchet, he had inadvertently allowed the older Lombax to enter the Orvus Chamber. Did he doom the entire universe because of his refusal to lose his best friend?

Ratchet, however, did not give up. He kept moving. He raced into the room after General Azimuth, who was being delayed by a very stubborn Sigmund. The Junior Caretaker did not have their experience, unfortunately. Just as they entered, the older Lombax blasted the red robot away and pulls the switch hard. The sounds of charging machinery fills the air as Ratchet selected his first weapon, a fight clearly the only way to reach the switch and stop what was happening. General Azimuth would not allow their interference, after all.

The two of them did not need to speak. Not after all this time. Clank knew when to activate any of his modifications to give Ratchet's jumps a little more height or anything else he might need. He had long since learned to read his body language from his position on Ratchet's back, the slight variations in how he leapt and moved telling the small robot what to do and when. And Ratchet knew from minor movements from Clank if there was an unseen attack from behind or the sides that he needed to dodge.

They moved and fought as a single unit, the pair covering each other's blind spots and compensating for each other's needs. It was how they had won so many tournaments in several galaxies. It was how they defeated so many deadly criminals and dangerous armies. It was even how they stopped Dr. Nefarious mere hours ago. They were a perfect team.

But General Azimuth was not an easy opponent. There was a reason he was once a Four-Bolt Magistrate of the Lombax Praetorian Guard. He was agile, skilled, and tough, wearing durable Praetorian armor and wielding the double-ended Praetorian Omni-Wrench capable of firing negatively-charged energy in a variety of methods. He was stronger than Ratchet, his body that of a full grown and trained warrior. He was about a head taller the younger Lombax, proving that Ratchet still had at least one more growth spurt to look forward to if they survived. And he was ruthless and single-minded with the pursuit of his goal.

Even as General Azimuth ranted about how he was preventing a great injustice in the universe, he fought and dodged Ratchet. He fired or sent waves of energy towards the younger Lombax, far beyond any concerns of how uneven the matchup might be. He struck again and again, circling the improvised battlefield while Ratchet systematically worked his way through the various weapons he possessed.

The sounds of the Great Clock shifted and an automated voice announced, "Time Shift initiated."

This time, there was no instant flash of blue light. It appeared more like a strange storm was beginning to form. Ratchet shouted above the increased noise, telling the older Lombax that he would not let him do this.

"You don't have a choice," General Azimuth yelled back, sending another attack in their direction.

Half incredulous and half frustrated, Ratchet shouted, "So you're just going to kill me?"

"Kill you now. Save you in the past," he said back with far too much casualness.

If they were not in the middle of a fight, Clank would have closed his eyes and shuddered. He knew that General Azimuth would kill Ratchet in pursuit of his goals. He already did it once, even if no one else remembered it. The older Lombax saw it as an acceptable price for rewriting history. After all, did it matter who must be sacrificed as long as it was reversed when he prevented his species from being sent to another dimension?

But it did matter because it would not work. He could not change that much history without destroying everything. If General Azimuth killed Ratchet a second time, Clank knew he would not be able to save him again. He would not even be able to stop the Great Clock from shattering. All he could do was try to keep his friend from dying and hoping it would be enough to prevent a complete disaster.

Things were not looking good, however. As Ratchet leapt and dodged the attacks, the strain on the Great Clock was beginning to show. Blue lightning-like energy sparked and crackled and swirled around the large chamber and possibly beyond it. A cacophony of destructive sounds and unrecognizable noises filled the air. The best Clank could guess was that it they were witnessing some form of chaotic time fluctuations manifesting as energy.

"Look around you," Ratchet said, still trying to reason with the older Lombax. "The Clock is breaking."

In denial and too stubborn to accept the truth that would shatter his hope, General Azimuth shouted back, "It can handle it. This is what it was built for."

If there was one thing that Clank knew that his friend could recognize, it was a machine at the end of its limits and about to come apart explosively. Ratchet managed to double his efforts to stop their opponent. He burned through every piece of ammo they possessed, firing relentlessly at the older Lombax. And as tough as his armor might be and as strong as General Azimuth was, the full arsenal that Ratchet collected during his quest across the Polaris Galaxy was enough to make anyone pause. And his aim made certain War-bots look incompetent and pathetic.

The onslaught of Ratchet's firepower finally knocked General Azimuth down hard, exhausting and hurting him enough that he did not immediately retaliate. Clank jumped off his position on his friend's back, their opponent clearly unable to continue the fight. Then the older Lombax looked around at the chaotic and destructive forces raging within the chamber, as if seeing it all for the first time.

Ratchet grabbed the switch and pulled, trying to stop the cascading failures threatening to rip apart the universe. Clank saw him straining to turn it off, but it barely budged. And just as he was about to risk the worsening temporal chaos to join his friend and throw in his meager strength into the task, the switch snapped and sent Ratchet stumbling.

As General Azimuth tried to figure out why his plan was not working and the Great Clock was tearing apart around them, Ratchet shouted what they had repeatedly tried to explain. The Great Clock was not a time machine. It was never meant to be used to reverse time. It was not meant for traveling through time. It was only meant to keep time, to maintain the flow of time and allow the caretakers to repair the temporal rifts. And for once, General Azimuth seemed to listen.

The chaotic temporal lightning knocked Ratchet away from the switch, where the worst of the destructive force seemed to be centered. Clank could barely consider approaching the nearly hurricane-like storm of power, but Ratchet was already climbing back up to try again. They both knew they had to stop this before it was too late.

Then General Azimuth grabbed Ratchet, halting him in place.

"No. Let me."

"What are you going to do?" asked the younger Lombax, practically having to shout in order to be heard over the noise.

His expression somewhere between sad, resigned, and apologetic, he said, "Take care of yourself, Ratchet."

With the stubborn strength that made him such a fierce opponent, General Azimuth attached his Omni-Wrench to where the switch had snapped and pulled. He strained against both the mechanism and the destructive forces around him. And where Ratchet failed, he succeeded. He made it turn off. And all the energy sought an escape.

Ratchet and Clank tried to run, but the blast still caught them. Clank found himself being knocked down roughly, light and sound briefly overloading his sensors to the point of not detecting anything. And then calm silence settled, letting him recover.

Terror hit briefly as his Sentry-bot programming returned a few nanoseconds before sight and hearing. One heartbeat in his vicinity instead of two. Not again. He could not lose him again.

But then Clank realized that the heartbeat was located right beside him. He looked at the slowly stirring Lombax, also recovering from being hit by the chaotic energy. The small robot relaxed. Ratchet was alive. He was still alive.

Unfortunately, Clank then recognized what that fact meant. Climbing back to his feet, he turned to look at the controls for the Great Clock. The double-ended Praetorian Omni-Wrench remained in place, serving as an improvised switch. But lying lifelessly on the ground was the body of General Alister Azimuth.

Ratchet approached the body and, after some brief hesitation, Clank followed behind him. Right beside the dead general rested a small pocket watch. Right before Ratchet picked it up, Clank caught a glimpse of a photograph tucked inside. The pale-furred General Azimuth with his Praetorian Omni-Wrench smiled from the image, clearly from a happier time. Beside him was an orange-furred Lombax with brown stripes, a smaller Omni-Wrench, and a bold grin that suggested he could take on the entire universe. While not identical to Ratchet, the family resemblance left no doubts about his identity. It was Kaden, Ratchet's father who was killed by Tachyon when he stayed behind.

How much of General Azimuth's desire to turn back time was because he wanted to return the Lombaxes to this dimension and how much was because he simply wanted to save his friend from death? Clank understood that motivation far too easily. And even if he nearly destroyed the universe in pursuit of his desperate goal, General Azimuth did sacrifice himself to stop the crumbling Great Clock. That did not make up for every mistake and all the damage he caused along the way. And it certainly did not erase the memories of trying to grab the dying young Lombax as he fell over the edge, memories that Clank's processor would always keep clear and sharp. But General Azimuth tried to do what was right in the end, even at the cost of his own life. And that must count for something.

Standing slightly behind Ratchet, Clank could not see his friend's expression as he looked at the photograph. But his ears and tail made his feelings clear.

"He did a brave thing, Ratchet," said Clank, trying to comfort his friend as best he could in this difficult situation. "You should be proud of him."

He did not respond to the small robot's words. He just stared silently at the photograph and the body, his exact thoughts a mystery. Clank grew quiet in return, unable to think of what else to say to him.

"Ouch," mumbled a voice behind them, making the pair turn in surprise. "That's going to leave a dent."

As the red robot floated back into view, Clank briefly felt guilty for forgetting about the Junior Caretaker's presence. The fact he was not destroyed by General Azimuth's attack or the temporal chaos that engulfed the chamber was pure luck.

"Sigmund, are you all right?" he asked.

"Rattled, but not wrecked. And you, Sir? Are you or your friend hurt?"

Clank did not immediately answer that question. After what happened, he was uncertain what the proper response would be. Ratchet was betrayed by someone he trusted, attacked by a friend who was one of the few remaining Lombaxes in the dimension, and witnessed one of his only connections to his past sacrifice himself and leaving Ratchet abandoned by his species again. Clank turned against his purpose in the universe, breaking his father's rule concerning the Great Clock in an act that could also be perceived as a betrayal of his newly-discovered family. And he saw Ratchet die, murdered right in front of him. He lost his best friend in a traumatic fashion and Clank would literally never forget that moment, every nanosecond recorded in his processor permanently. So were they hurt?

"We are physically intact," he said finally.

* * *

Repairing the damage to the Great Clock took time. Between the remaining destruction from Dr. Nefarious's Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler running free previously and the strain of trying to reverse the flow of time for about a couple of decades, there was plenty to fix. But between Clank, Ratchet, Sigmund, and the slowly returning Zoni population, they made great progress. The work also served as a great distraction. Physical repairs and fixing temporal rifts across the galaxies kept them too occupied to focus on General Azimuth, the near disaster they barely averted, and the inevitable separation that awaited them.

Clank knew it was coming. He would stay in the Great Clock as decided, fulfilling the purpose he was built for. Ratchet would fly away, either returning somewhere familiar or exploring new worlds. And while Clank had previously assumed that at least General Azimuth would be with him during the search for a safer way to retrieve the Lombaxes from another dimension, that was no longer the case. Ratchet would be alone. Maybe their other friends would go with him, but it still did not feel right to imagine Ratchet without him to watch his back. Anything could happen to the young Lombax out there in the universe.

Ratchet plugged the final component to one of the control panels and the hum of machinery filled the air. A holographic image of Orvus materialized. Clank stared at the paused likeness of his father. The message he had started watching before, the one that was interrupted by Dr. Nefarious's plot, now beckoned for him to finish. After everything that had happened, he was not completely sure he deserved to see the rest. The situation may have worked out in the end, but he still did the one thing he was not supposed to do.

Quietly, Ratchet told him that he would leave Clank alone with his father's final recording. The young Lombax even started walking out of the chamber before pausing, glancing back towards the small robot.

"Take care of yourself, pal," he said quietly before disappearing out the door.

Clank's head dropped briefly. He never expected to hear Ratchet sound so resigned. His tone made the situation clear. His friend was not just leaving the room. He was leaving completely. The finality of it all just seemed wrong. But it was how things were meant to be.

Climbing up on the control panel, Clank pressed a button. The recording started just like before.

"The Clock," stated the recorded version of Orvus, "much like time itself, is a gift."

He paused it, Clank unable to resist or deny the truth any longer. He did not belong. He quietly apologized that he could not stay, that he could not leave Ratchet until he found his family too. Clank was not completely sure if he was making apologies to the memory of Orvus, making excuses to Sigmund, or just giving himself a better reason to choose what he truly wanted.

He did want Ratchet to find his family, even if his parents were already known to be dead. There had to be others. Aunts, uncles, cousins, or perhaps grandparents? And maybe… Ratchet considered him part of his family too.

Sigmund wondered aloud about why the news was not causing him to freak out. Clank did not even have to think as he turned over the Chronoscepter and control of the Great Clock to the ecstatic red robot. No one deserved the job more. Sigmund clearly loved and respected the Great Clock. He would protect and care for it. Sigmund would do a better job than Clank ever could. He would never turn back time, even to save a friend.

"Take care, Sigmund," said Clank before breaking into a run for the door, ignoring the recording as it began to play again.

He could not let Ratchet leave alone. After risking the entire universe on the Plumber's advice to get him back, Clank knew he needed his best friend in his life. Just like he knew that he would run that same risk and rewind those six minutes every time, regardless of his purpose or any rules. He would always make that choice. He would always pick his friend if there was even a small chance.

He saw Aphelion, the ship still parked where they left her. Good. He still had time.

While he never had the chance to truly know Orvus, Clank hoped that he would have understood. While risking the Great Clock by turning back time for no more than six minutes may not have been the wise choice, saving his best friend while he had the ability and only a small chance of danger was the right one. It was who he was.

He was not defective Sentry-bot Serial Number B5429671. He was not a dull, limited, and violent robot intended to guard a location from intruders and destroy targets. And he was not XJ-0461. He was not a Zoni, satisfied with protecting and caring for a vital structure that supported the space-time continuum and never leaving the Great Clock again. He was not solely the roles he was created for. He was more than that.

His name was Clank. _Ratchet_ gave him that name. Hero, protector, defender, adventurer, explorer, movie star, robot, Zoni, partner, and best friend. _That_ was who he was. And in order to truly be happy with his life, he needed one thing that could not be found anywhere else in the entire multiverse.

Time was a gift and precious. And yet so many people do not realize how valuable it is until they run out. Ratchet was alive. Clank had a second chance to spend time with his best friend. He refused to waste it.

The hatch was closing, but Clank managed to jump through the gap and land in the passenger seat of the Aphelion just in time. A look of surprise crossed Ratchet's face in response to his arrival. Neither of them, however, needed to say a single word or explanation. They just exchanged looks. And while Clank could not bend his mouth to produce the slight smile that Ratchet did, he was certain that his happiness was equally clear. This was where he belonged.

Ratchet gave a brief nod and Clank settled back in the chair. Without any further delays, Aphelion took flight.

* * *

He waited until Sigmund finished watching the recording before approaching. Even after spending two years trying to return from his desperate escape route, he still enjoyed observing events unseen. He'd watched eons of history unfurl in front of his eyes. He'd seen countless lives and adventures play out on numerous worlds while he protected the Great Clock. It was even better than most holo-films. Watching others was something he'd greatly missed while gone.

As the recording ended and the holographic image vanished, he said, "I do seem to have a way with words, don't I?"

The red robot screamed and flailed in surprise at the intrusion, nearly dropping the Chronoscepter. And then he panicked about almost dropping such an important object. That led to some more flailing and juggling of the Chronoscepter before he managed to gain a firm grip again. And then Sigmund turned and caught sight of him, which led to more screaming, flailing, and shocked panic.

"Calm down, Sigmund. You look like you've seen a ghost," said Orvus, amused by his own joke. "Ehehehehehehe."

After a little stammering, he finally managed to say, "Sir, you're alive."

"So it would seem," said Orvus. Then in a more serious tone, he explained, "I managed to activate the emergency measures I installed as a last resort in my robotic suit, sending myself back to the Zoni home dimension. While not fun, it got me away from that unpleasant Dr. Nefarious person and his painful sonic weaponry. Creating a new suit to stabilize myself for my return and then actually finding a way back to this dimension took a little longer than I expected. I'm quite sorry that I worried you, Sigmund."

"That's okay. I'm just happy you're back. And you're safe. Everyone missed you, Sir. And so much has happened while you were gone."

Smiling at the red robot, Orvus said, "So I heard from the other Zoni. I ran into a couple of them when I returned in the Zarkov Sector of all places. They were scattered across the galaxy and confused by their isolation, so I made sure to bring them back with me and they let me know some of what I missed."

"Oh, good. That's a few more who aren't missing anymore. We're still working on finding the rest."

Orvus floated a little closer and said, "They told me they immediately sought out my son when I disappeared. It made sense to do so since he is the only other Zoni in this dimension capable of independence from the hive mind. And once they assisted him with the issue of Percival Tachyon and the Dimensionator, they transported him to the Great Clock. When his systems reacted badly to that method of travel, they requested help from Dr. Nefarious to fix my son. And that led to the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler."

"In hindsight, perhaps we should have been more cautious of someone named 'Nefarious'," Sigmund admitted sheepishly.

"We all make mistakes. In fact, I made that exact same mistake two years ago. Try not to dwell on the guilt too much. It is far more important to learn from past mistakes so we don't repeat them."

Sigmund nodded, his expression making it clear he was still in a little shock about Orvus's return. He was always such an excitable fellow. But he made for wonderful company.

"Now, I have a few questions that the other Zoni were not able to fully answer," he continued. "Crossing between dimensions isn't easy, especially when the necessary technology takes time to build. There is a reason we rarely go back there. But if someone disturbs the integrity of the universe enough, it becomes simpler. And I certainly noticed that happening recently. That's how I made it back. So please tell me, Sigmund. What happened to the Great Clock in my absence?"

The flash of panic and guilt on the red robot's face was impossible to hide, but Sigmund tried. He fiddled nervously with the Chronoscepter in his hands while staring at the floor.

"Well, the Hypersonic Brain Scrambler broke a few things, which caused a lot of time rifts to form," Sigmund said slowly. "And then there was a Lombax, General Alister Azimuth. He broke in here and tried to turn back time to prevent the Lombaxes from being attacked by Tachyon and sent to a different dimension in the first place. Thanks to the efforts of your son and his friend, along with a last-minute realization from General Azimuth about how dangerous his actions were, complete destruction of the Great Clock and the universe was prevented. Though the general _did_ die in the process…"

"And?"

"And what, Sir?"

"That's two space-time continuum-affecting events. There were three distinct instances where the flow of time was influenced by the Great Clock. Two minor and one major. What was the third?"

"Sorry, sir. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Orvus narrowed his eyes and said firmly, "Sigma 0426A, do not try lying to me. I've known you since you were just another Cleaner-bot from Viceron and you've never been good with secrets. What happened between the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler and the misuse of the Clock by General Azimuth?"

Uneasy and apparently conflicted, the cylindrical robot stared at the ground and fidgeted. After a few moments of silence, Sigmund slumped in surrender.

"Okay, I really didn't want to mention it. I don't think XJ-0461 even realized I would remember because of my Quantum Actuator. He didn't say anything about it and I didn't want to talk about it," he said anxiously. "But during General Azimuth's initial attempt to enter this chamber, I managed to delay him long enough for XJ-0461 to get inside and close the door."

"That sounds like the situation was under control. What went wrong?" asked Orvus.

"XJ-0461 reversed time. Only a few minutes, but he used the Great Clock to go back," he said quietly. "The second time, General Azimuth made it inside and reached the lever. That's when the space-time continuum ended up in danger, Sir."

Closing his eyes briefly and rubbing his head slightly, Orvus asked, "And do you know why he would risk it? I made the dangers quite clear and he's too sensible to impulsively attempt such a thing without reason. If he successfully thwarted General Azimuth the first time, why would he want to try again?"

"Because General Azimuth's first action when he tried to take control of the Great Clock? He killed Ratchet," he said quietly.

And that left Orvus with more sympathy and regret for his absence than the Zoni could handle. He'd watched his son from afar, observing his life and all that he'd experienced. And that meant he'd also watched the young Lombax who went by the name of Ratchet. While a little rough around the edges at first, Orvus became fond of his son's friend. They brought out the best in each other and made a marvelous team, both in combat and while relaxing. The two of them meshed together perfectly, like a pair of cogs or gears. Ratchet was with XJ-0461 for nearly his entire existence. And Orvus could only imagine how much the young Lombax's death would have hurt.

"I saw it happen at a distance," continued Sigmund softly. "XJ-0461 was right beside him. I heard him scream his name when Ratchet fell. That's why he risked turning back time. To save Ratchet. And that forced General Azimuth to take a different path, which let him gain control of the Clock temporarily, but it all worked out in the end. I didn't want to mention it because… I'm not completely sure I disagree with his choice."

"My son has grown up to be wiser than expected," Orvus said, sparking a look of surprise from his companion.

"Sir?"

He smiled at Sigmund and said, "I've mentioned that time is a gift. I'm not just talking about the time that the Great Clock keeps. I also mean more personal time. Everyone in the universe has a limited amount of time to enjoy it. Some may live for mere seconds, flickering in and out of existence before anyone notices them. Others may have eons. But never doubt for a moment that your time is a precious gift that should be cherished. And never wasted."

He glanced around the chamber, smiling to himself. Even after all this time, Orvus was still surprised at how beautiful and elegant the Clock turned out. He designed and built it with an important function in mind. And yet the function gave it a wondrous form that never grew old or dull to him. He could spend countless years among the mechanisms without growing bored. The space never seemed small or closed to him.

But he'd figured out a while back that his son was different. His miraculous child was meant for more. Protecting and caring for the entire space-time continuum by guarding the Great Clock might be important, but his son would never be content with that life. At least not while his friend was still out there. There was a reason why his final message to his son, made years after his construction, told him to do whatever made him feel happy and whole. He intended XJ-0461 to be his successor, but Clank had long since outgrown that role. And Orvus loved his son and knew he would be able to find a path that would suit him better.

"Time is precious, but so is life," Orvus continued. "Both are gifts that should not be squandered. And what do you do with a gift, Sigmund?"

"Uh… Wrap it, Sir?"

"You give it to those you care about."

The two of them then fell silent, a thoughtful expression on Sigmund's face as he apparently pondered his words. Orvus was perfectly content with that. His mind went over a few thoughts of his own.

Perhaps he should get in contact with his son in a few decades. Once the young Lombax went through his final growth spurt, perhaps they would settle down a little and have more free time. Orvus knew his son would want to get to know his father, but he also knew there would be plenty of time for that later. Right now, Clank and Ratchet were young and having adventures together. They were saving the universe from dangerous threats. Their time together was too precious to waste. Let them enjoy it. Orvus could be patient.

Besides, he was curious if there would be anymore "Secret Agent Clank" holo-films planned. Some of them were almost as entertaining as their real adventures.

"Sir, I suppose you'll be wanting this back," said Sigmund finally, offering the Chronoscepter respectfully.

"And why would I do that?" Orvus asked. "I thought you were promoted, Senior Caretaker."

"But…but, Sir," stammered Sigmund anxiously, "you're back. This is your Clock. This is your chamber. This is your job. XJ-0461 only promoted me because he was leaving. But that doesn't matter since you're back."

"Well, I've never tried being _Junior_ Caretaker before. I thought I'd try it for a little while."

"Sir, _please_ tell me you're joking. You can't be Junior Caretaker. That would make me the boss of you and I _can't_ be your boss. Please take the Chronoscepter and your old job back."

"How about we try it for a week and see how it goes. It could be fun."

"A week? How am I supposed to handle being your boss for a week, Sir? I can't do it. The AIs for the doors don't even like me. And what if something happens? I can't do it, Sir. I'll burn out my processor from stress in two days."

"Ehehehehehehe. You'll be fine, Sigmund. And just imagine how much fun it'll be to try something new."

 **Yeah, this one-shot ended up a lot longer than I expected, but it was relatively fun to write. And I don't think it completely contradicts anything important in the video games. At least not as far as I recall from what I've seen. I'll probably never write another story for this fandom again, but at least this didn't turn into a complete disaster. Hopefully at least one person out there in the universe enjoyed this. That's about the best I can hope for.**


End file.
